Tenzin Ruins the World
by ChadR-2014
Summary: In near future (182 AG), Sixteen Nations were peace mostly, Tenzin convert/possibly Create his Religion that he must worships "Mr.Ham", He announce himself as Shia-like, He later converted few Airbenders into his religion with some Airbenders leave to other nations as Tenzin, Later he plan Air Nation declearing war on Nations to his faith, Korra must save world for last time...
1. 182 AG

In 182 AG, The Sixteen Nations were peace until Air Nation Converted them into Shia Islam and Invaded the other Nations after word, How that Korra and Asami are need to save the World...

* * *

In years after End of Kuvria's Empire, Wu announces his intended to dissolved Monarchy and origially seperated the Independent States into Twenty-Four Nations with all them with Democratic Elected Republics or Unity Presidental Republic with Zafou as Domiant Party Semi-Elected Hereditary "Momma" Monarchy as Opal is now First Zafou Queen with Bolin as First Zafou King since Suyin Left Zafou as Retires from being Leader of as Two Political Parties formed to want ether to Stay as Monarchy or Democratic Presidental Republic. Zafou is now Capital of his own Zafou Nation with 5 million people who still like Monarchy.

* * *

The **New Republic City** is mostly expansion with **Old Republic City** from Second Battle for Republic City, Mako is now Main Chief of New Republic City after Lin Beifong Leaves the Force and Become Zafou's Main Swat Chief and Second-of Command of Zafou's Army with remains of Kuvira Battle Robots and Several Airplanes of Newly Announced Zafou's Air Force since Created for an Two years.

And Now Tenzin and Family moved thier home back Air Island for Pay majority the City Ruins and converted into First National Spirtial Park of Avatar World and Old Republic City it will become Memorial Site for Building that lost since 170 AG.

United Republic of Nation now got two presidents since Raiko End his Second Term as President in 179 AG and Second President was Non-bending Earth Kingdom Descent and The Nation First Vice-President was Firebender Native to Defeat the 'Pure Non-Bending Party' as Raiko was Elected from that Party, The Second President was Created Second Political Party to Multiculturalism on Benders or Non-Benders like.

'Air Nation' are now got 40 million airbenders from Harmonic Convergence and now start it own Air Force as Get Meelo as Main Commander of The whole Air Force, Since 174 there now six Main Airbending masters with Original Airbenders for Control the Nation.

* * *

Red Lotus was still exist until several weeks earlier that few Red Lotus memebers are leaving, While the Most of Remaining Group Memebers become new de facto Leaders of Post-Red Lotus become spilts into four more as Gold and Orange, Blue, Dark Red and Green Lotus Groups since Zaheer is still in prison and Probably plans of reannounced as Leader of Red Lotus as they "Came from Spirit World vision from Zaheer".

**Gold/Orange Lotus** \- An Post-Red Lotus contain Majority of Airbenders and Nonbenders Members with Continue Zaheer's and Xai Bau's original ideology.

**Blue Lotus** \- Post-Red Lotus contain Mainly Waterbenders Memebers Unlike Gold/Orange Lotus, They got some beliefs based from Equalist ideology and devloped somewhat both Amon's and Zaheer's cult of personality and want created Post-Water Tribe nations without Chiefs and Replace of Great Chairman as New Leader of Post-Water Tribe Nations.

**Dark Red Lotus** \- Post-Red Lotus contain Some Firebenders with almost Nonbenders plus Fire Nation descents, The Group refused believe a Monarch or Priest as Leaders of the Nation for centuries, They want is Return back where aren't Priests and Lords. They only want the Fire Nation to burn in ashes and Go Back as form of Tribes.

**Green Lotus** \- Last Post-Red Lotus contain Earthbenders only without Nonbenders at all. Unlike any other groups of Post-Red Lotus they are more target of Semi-Democratic, Pro-Monarch Reactionary Government that created there own New Monarch system though Elected an New Monarch and though only voting, And Very Like the Red Lotus they are connected some Skilled Earthbending masters, Few former Governers of Post-Earth Kingdom and Several former Earth/Kuvria's Empire Soldiers and Pilots, And lastly The whole Dai Li to Join thier Green Lotus to expanded the Group to form an Possible Second Earth Empire with New Governmental System.

* * *

And Korra and Asami were unsurprised Married due being so 'Differnet' with some complain by other Benders, Spirits and Furry-like Spirits just because of What the Avatar is doing is ether good or bad and Korra got least one Child from few years ago, Her Daughter was named as "**Meth or Something**" yea that Official named by "Mistake" from Doctors.

Korra and Asami's peaceful Waterbending child "Meth or Something" is despite of Name, She look very normal and her Lifetime goal is to be Waterbending Master like Tenzin for was originally Airbending Master until more Airbenders come from "Tenzin's Genetic Engineering Spell or Machines" as Korra puts it since she doesn't remember almost when she was fighting her Evil Uncle several years ago.

Until week later as Meth or Something started to going Republic City Pre-school, She was great some friends that were Non-Benders before found out they are Mostly Airbenders put most their Parent are still Non-benders and they are taken away by Tenzin and Air Nation's Goverment to be Relocated so they make them into Airbending Masters and Citizens.

And forget the Korra is now living with Asami at her 'Haunted Estate Mansion' as having only Spirted Tree now charged the Mansion's for lighting and stuff as some Spirts rarely goes there and some people (Mostly Asami's servents seen Sprit of Asami Mom severed burned walk for Asami and or something, Due of then-recent death of , His spirt now haunted the Estate Mansion mostly his former Office with mostly deformed apparance with Spirt goo from being killed from Second Battle of Old Republic City).

* * *

Asami she got have other child in Future as she have vision from her dreams that she may have an Non-Bender Ci-gender. So after the Visions are gone and few days later as she just drawing some designs for building more machines and future-like stuff at back side of thier home. She was watering out and going to bathroom, She used "Korra's baby meter" and testing that she may get an child, She clicked the Meter, waiting for an 30 seconds. After 30 secondwere up, It revaled that she is get an Child as Meter said.

Asami call Korra with Telephone or Wait her that she getting an Second child, Korra was going to Market get some food for the Family as White Lotus guard keep checking on for any danger from her sight.

As Korra finished her shopping on food and get childern clothes for her and Asami's First child for few hours of New Republic City, As she fly though home with send the Shopping bags into White Lotus guard by Car, Why she fly home as Zaheer is only one got this abilty well, She got this from mostly teching from Zaheer himself since he redeemed as Terrorist and Reanouncced as Red Lotus leader due of Being caged for decede of what he did is was mostly right and later almost wrong. Leaving the Red Lotus spilted from there.

Korra fly to thier home at Asami's Estate Mansion with her child returned home after school it's over, As Korra fly down to ground of Pool area as Asami tell that she getting other Child.

Korra got some reaction that one child could be enough for an Family, alone with three them and some servants keep the place clean as possible. Asami may fine, for Now Meth of Something could be mentally independent for doing herself with some of her friends in some years.

As korra also say Ok than two childs are limited for this family for ninth months as second child is born with Waterbending Ci-bender and named she "**Korra II**" as Korra got nothing to say naming the child, As Meth or Something renamed as "**Katara II**" in adoption service.

* * *

Later at Air temple island that someone at Air Nation were protesting for some reason. And he send Tenzin himself as Jinora will guard the Temple Island as his Monks and Bison into Northern Air Temple in few days as some four unwanted Airbenders at Northern Air Temple was demending to leave the Nation and want to returned their former lives with thier family and try doing something instead being mostly boring citizens in thier almost useless life before they got airbenders and try creating more kids.

An next few days duh, The few Airbenders is protesting to leave the nation and some will threating to leave by Asphyxiated monks and others to leaving the nation.

As Tenzin see the Airbenders are get monks to Asphyxiated as he step in by Flying down there with the monk and stop them as all surrender well all them see him as Holy leader to nation. The protesters see Tenzin and ask him to surrender "We sorry", Tenzin was mad as hell and call monks to get him into Temple island to questioning why in world to learn that new techinque. (Said why its new Tenzin well, Watch the show or Fan made wiki site for infomation)


	2. 183 AG

The


	3. 184 AG

The


	4. 185 AG

In 2016, The NATO, Euro and UN expelled Russia nation from Political and Economical power and temporally expelled Russia membership from UN due of low approval of Russian government, society on against western culture, "Invasion on East and South Ukraine", etc, etc..., Because of that Russian Nuclear Division are announced planned heading up to Major scale WW3 as UN needed to Russia it's membership and desanctions heavily quick before by voted to prevent WW3, Put Israel, UK and USA members vetoed the Vote in August 2016 due of Russia actions from few years ago and they won't let go because of what they did.

So in October 2016, Russia elasticated the Nuclear war planned to After October 2016 if Israel, USA and UK governments let it go the past and need focused on humanity and Insanity on Western view on Russia.

November 1, 2016, Russia President Putin is not happy of what three nations think put is really retarded to let humanity fate on this, So Israel fired on Nuke Missile on South Moscow area burning 12,546 people to death and radioactivity 500,000+ more in minutes, As Russia, China, North Korea, Iran Militates fire thousands nuke in mostly Europe (Except Ireland, Scotland) and USA majority with minor damage on Canada, Australia, and former UK's nations.

January 2, 2017, United State hit mostly from Nuclear Missiles with 256 cites burned from Nuclear missiles with up to 60 millions peoples burned to death with 104 millions more radioactive later.

January 4, 2017, An Ebola patient who got infected from South Africa from Oregon survived due being on local hospital and WW3 for short time as few people found infected Ebola patent, He died put four out five infected with Ebola.

It caused infect 14,000 people only with 2 weeks in Late of January, 2017

Later Ebola Virus infected 205,267 people in North-West states, 5,636 in Midwest states and 57,364 in Pacific coast States = 313,267 in total within an year.

The Ebola Virus infected 657,356 on North-West, 46,678 in Midwest, 104,636 in Pacific Coast and Now North East with 254 infected = 808,928 in total within an year. (Some Western States issuse State of emergency and later Martial law in Oregan and Washington due of mostly anarchy is now destorying the both states)

* * *

In Two years more than 6 million people are infected and American Society is mostly damaged with few Racial Terrorist groups formed to control American goverment and Some areas of Canada got some least 100,000 people killed cost some Pronvices seceded and Formed Nations of Cascadia and Albertla put unrecognized nation-states by Canadian goverment and Quebec quickly leave Canada with illegal referendum that leave nation without Canada proval and Minus First Nation's Citizens from voted any Ballot since their fault from never leaving Canada at all time due of most impalied "Racism" on French Canadian and Qubecers freedom from Canadian Goverment.

Canadian now issused decleared Civil War within 'Illegal' Seceded nations without Canada's monarch, King of Canada since the Queen dies in 2016, Due of United Kingdom become Second World country from WW3 and "Fifty to Hundreds" of Scottish, Welsh and English Nationists Factions demend seccesion and dissolved United Kindgom back to Original Nations of British Isles and other Nations that were Commonwealths are no longer obey's Monarchy except Canada.


	5. 186 AG

**Hopelly Long Prologue?**

* * *

Link and Zelda was finally ended and find way to break the Cycle of too much same selves as they somewhat clone-like with some different personality and Stuff put they managed to ended by Give Ganon's people Gerudo Minortiy rights, Give them Citizenship to living Hyrulian lands, Give them have thier people to make Hybrid/Biracial generation and Allow religious freedom to their religion will be protected. While Citizens and Tribe were mostly negative on Deal that seems "Out of Place", Zelda announced that people need to get over it which snap some Hyrulians that she traitor of Nation and remeber that King sadly only got Princess to control nation before his death through heart attack or maybe obesity with Breast Cancer.

In next day few hundred protesters to demend Zelda cancel the deal that we need to move on and fix the mistakes that Monarchy did that was shameful for her, Kill thousand of Females with sadly Male that was their enemy. Put zelda see this as Progress with Gerudo was working with trade imports to their region with money, food, dairy, poultry, WORLD FIRST Passport-like visa access to Hyrulian land.

(Due of citizen psychological thinking of anti-Gerudo propaganda when they raise that all them are savages and evil which they admitted put they force them to do that thing and its Ganon fault duh for all heavily Anti-Gerudo haterd)

This not stop protesters to give up yet, It make the protest even larger and Anti-Gerudo riots in Gerudo fill towns that attack several with some Pro-deal Hyrulians soldiers defended them with self defene Gerudo fight them back each other. Some of Zelda's severants walking out of her as traitor eventally and joining the protest.

Link ecaspe from Civil Uprising that Overthrow Monarchy with Pro-Deal/Royal Hylians and Zelda into Ice Region were it better of until they all dead of or suvrive without coup Provisional Republic-like Hyrule. Link need get into Rebel control Post-Monarch Hyrule without surrender.

He left the Camp and used the horse to get out the cold/icey region into warm/ok region into next two days, He and his horse run down hill for six hours until Bizzard "punch" link out the horse, slipping into snow bed, Until hit an big rock into his forehead, knock him out cold and likely dead with frostbite.

For seven hours that 600 Rebels send them to top of Icey region to capture Zelda to demend her give up that she need to be arrested and surrender to end Uprising already, Link still knockout and float of snow stuff all over him to harder to get him get out and get frostbite infected body very quickly.

Sadly Link dead as he final words in comma that his deannounced the three godness for not saving from cold, Three godness kill him with spares on heart, Bleed him mostly as deannouncing three as monsters and traitor of his not revival. Leaving Link dead from Frostbites and Zelda mostly won the battle put lost war eventally in next four years finally surrender to Rebels. And perment ending the now Second Civil War. Over time Hyrule and rest of Plant changes over time as Link frozen corspe was very slowly decaying of over next Six thousand years without finding the body.

**7,000 to 10,000? Years later**

* * *

An Humanoid being found Link corpse in Snowybed without being slafos or ghost like his precessdor before and take the body out to Organic-Heilchopter to pick the corspe to using the DNA to revive him on Bio-Machine for Majority of body system and Bio-3D painting for bones.

It take 4 weeks to make him revived thorugh Newly Bio-printed bones, Make Arfitical organic parts later in process. Link as 95% complete as they found of error on status to make slow to finshing him without update the Bio-Machine to make reviving organic memories if they could.


	6. 187 AG

Hype


End file.
